Between the Shadows
by Sun
Summary: Lily King arrives in Santa Carla looking for Max and brings with her an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

1 Disclaimer: The Lost Boys and the characters involved therein belong to Warner Brothers. No copywrite infringement intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Lily King and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me. Title by Loreena McKinnitt  
  
2 Between the Shadows  
  
2.1.1 by Sun   
  
The boardwalk in Santa Carla was a unique place. Teeming with human life, it made good hunting ground for the other kind of life that existed in the small mid-California town. Vampires.  
  
To the unaware, Santa Carla seemed like the perfect seaside town. But Lily was far from unaware. A dark haired beauty, her hazel eyes scanned the people lazily as she walked down the smooth well-worn wood, delicate sandals on her feet almost hidden under the light summer skirt. She wore a dark halter-top tied behind her neck and her hair loose in the summer breeze. As she wandered slowly, people seemed to move out of her way of their own accord, creating a path through the crowds.  
  
Though she looked it, Lily was not aimless in her wandering. She had a destination, a purpose: the garishly lit store with the sign that read Max's Video. Stepping out of the way to let a group of rowdy teenagers exit the store, she entered.  
  
A large white dog behind the counter barked fiercely at her before she glared at it. "Shut up, Thorn." It whined and lay down behind the counter.  
  
The older man behind the counter was handsome with dark curly hair and glasses. "What are you doing here?" Max's face was blank, neutral, neither pleased nor upset to see her.  
  
"Mom's dead. Something killed her." She stared at him, waiting to see what he would do.  
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, a habit of annoyance. "I'm sorry." He sounded anything but. "There's no one else?"  
  
She shook her head. "I've looked. She died almost six months ago. I've been trying to track down some of her family but there's no one. And whoever it was is coming after me."  
  
Max sighed. "Let me get you a key." He headed into a back office, Thorn following after giving her a cursory sniff. He quickly returned and handed her a key. "Where are your things?"  
  
"My car. You gonna tell me how to get there?" She raised an eyebrow, an expression that reminded him of her mother.  
  
"We close in an hour. Come back then and you can follow me home, Lilith."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. He was predictable unconcerned for her safety. "Fine. Then I'll see you later father." She called as she left the store.   
  
David watched the exchange between Max and the girl with interest. She was obviously demanding something of Max, an unusual circumstance at best and it looked like Max gave in, even more unusual. The girl was striking, slender but curved and well muscled with lightly waved chestnut hair falling to her shoulders, shining green-gold eyes and luminous pale skin. She took whatever Max handed her and left the store, calling back to him as she left in a soft melodical voice.  
  
"Fine. Then I'll see you later father."  
  
Father? If he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, David might have thought his vampire hearing was failing him. Upon closer inspection, he recognized bits of Max in her, her hair and eyes. Everything else must have come from her mother. She was too delicate looking to take after Max much.  
  
"What's up David?" Marko asked, following his line of sight. "Ohh."  
  
"David's found new prey." Paul called teasing.  
  
David turned and cuffed him on the back of the head. "Knock it off." His gaze never left Lily who was standing outside the video store looking indecisive about where to go. "She's not prey. There's something different about her."  
  
Finally, she turned away from the lights and meandered down onto the beach. David followed her, not caring if the other Boys followed him. She slipped off her sandals and walked down into the gentle surf, holding up her skirt so the hem wouldn't get wet. In the water, she walked parallel to the shore away from the bonfires.  
  
"Are you following me?" She spoke quietly but the words drifted to his ears clearly.  
  
He chuckled. Yeah, there was definitely something different about this one. "Do you want me to be?"  
  
"Depends." She kept walking, slowing her pace only marginally, never turning to look at him.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Are you a real punk teen or are you just pretending to be one?" That stopped him in his tracks. Finally, she turned and looked at him. She noticed him when she came out of the video store. He was pale, white blond hair, bright cerulean eyes, dressed in black from head to foot. "That's what I thought. So are you my father's childe or do you pay tribute to hunt on his lands?"  
  
"What the hell are you?" David grew angry. He hated to be caught unaware and she'd done it twice so far.  
  
"Max's daughter." She made the words sound distasteful.  
  
"Another childe?"  
  
Lily laughed. "No. Biological. I'm a halfling." David seemed to mull this over and Lily turned to head back toward the bonfires. She'd only gotten a few yards from David when she found herself surrounded by the other three Lost Boys.  
  
They circled her like a shark does its prey. A tall blond with wild hair looked her over, a hungry look in his eyes. After him was a shorter young man with curly blond hair and a baby face. He reached out and brushed his fingers over her shoulders causing her to jump. The last one was tall like the first blond, but with dark hair and impossibly dark eyes. He just stared at her, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
Lily looked over at David. "More of Max's children?"  
  
He grinned and shook his head. "Mine. Boys, be nice. This is Max's daughter Lilith."  
  
She cringed when he said her full name. "Its just Lily."  
  
"Max's daughter? Like for real?" The tall blonde's look changed from lecherous to something closer to awe. "Wow."  
  
David pushed between the Boys. "Let me introduce you to the Lost Boys. This is Marko." He indicated the short blond vampire standing to his right.  
  
Marko nodded his head in greeting. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, in an unexpected courtly gesture. "My lady." He grinned at her as she shook her head in amusement.  
  
David turned her attention to the next young man, the tall dark haired one. "Dwayne."  
  
"Welcome to Santa Carla." His voice was low and dark. Like Marko, he kissed the back of her hand. But unlike Marko, Dwayne was completely serious about it, treating her as if she was some kind of royalty. She gave him a shy smile before turning to the last young man David was introducing.  
  
"And this is Paul."  
  
Paul was the tall blond. He grinned widely and swept her into an impromptu dance, spinning her around. "Hi, Lily."  
  
Lily laughed. They were certainly more charming than they appeared. Paul let her go and she swayed for a moment, dizzy from his spinning. She shook her head and the dizziness went away. The Boys looked at her expectantly. "Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly and started to say something else when she heard her name.  
  
"Lilith!"  
  
She turned and looked at the boardwalk. Someone was beckoning her back to the boardwalk. "My father. I've got to go." She slipped her sandals back on. "It was nice to meet you." She called as she jogged back up to the boardwalk where Max and Thorn were waiting.  
  
"I see you met my Boys." He commented as she approached.  
  
She nodded. "I did. They seem nice. For vampires."  
  
"Good to know your mother didn't taint your view of my kind." He said sarcastically before gesturing toward the store. "I've closed up early. Let's go home."   
  
She followed his car down the ocean road, winding along the cliff's edge until he turned off. Max parked next to a white garage and she pulled her car in next to his.  
  
"This is the back way in. The main driveway is over there." He pointed to a wooden walkway with a wide white gate at the end. On the other side was a large gravel parking pad. Lily opened her trunk and pulled out a large duffle bag. She followed her father up the stairs onto the porch and into the spacious house. They climbed up the stairs to the third floor attic.  
  
"You can stay here." He opened the door to the attic bedroom. "Bathroom's through there. And those windows open wide so you can get the ocean breeze."  
  
Lily set her duffle bag down on the bed before looking around. The room was all white and blue, blue walls, white trim, blue rug over the hardwood floor. The curtains were a white and blue check that matched the bedding on the white iron bed. Overall, the room was more elegant than she thought her father was capable of.  
  
"Its nice. Thank you."  
  
Max nodded. "When you're done unpacking your car, come down to my study." He said as they headed back downstairs.  
  
"Sure." Lily continued down to the first floor and out to her car, Max turned into his study on the second floor. She carried the other two large bags up to her room before coming down to her father's study. She knocked softly before pushing the door open.  
  
"Come in, sit down Lilith." Max waved her over to a large overstuffed easy chair. "I knew your mother died. The attorney sent me a letter."  
  
"You knew?" She couldn't believe it. He'd left her to wander around, looking for a home; terrified whatever killed her mother was going to get her too, when he knew what had happened.  
  
Max nodded. "There was no mention of murder though. I assumed you had moved in with Molly's Aunt Gigi."  
  
"Gigi died two years ago."  
  
"I had no idea. What killed her?" Max asked abruptly.  
  
Lily was confused. "Gigi?"  
  
"No, your mother." He studied her. Lily had grown up to look very much like Molly. She had his eyes and hair but her skin was Molly's pale porcelain and she was tiny, like her mother had been.  
  
"I came home one night and she was dead. Her throat was ripped open. There was blood everywhere." Lily's voice cracked as she tried to keep back tears.  
  
Max held out a tissue to his daughter. "It was a vampire?"  
  
She wiped her nose. "I think so. After the funeral, something chased me from her grave. I packed that night and left, looking for mom's family. But there isn't anyone left."  
  
"So you came here." She nodded. "Good. You'll be safe here. My wards around the town will keep whatever it is from knowing you're here. At least for a while." Max reassured her and stood up. He held out a hand to help her up. "You must be tired. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow evening."  
  
"Alright. Good night, father."  
  
"Night, Lilith." On a whim, Max leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead. Lily just smiled and climbed the stairs to her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily slept through the following day, waking up just as the sun was setting. She'd been driving for days before she stopped in Santa Carla and her body had taken advantage of the chance for real rest. Yawning, she explored her father's house. She found some fruit in a bowl in the kitchen with a note promising to get more food for her. She smiled and picked up an orange before heading back up to her room.  
  
Lily flopped back on her bed, tossing the orange up into the air. She sighed and let her thoughts drift back to the boys on the beach and their leader, David. His eyes had captivated her, a bright Cerulean blue. Definitely gorgeous and probably dangerous. Lily shook her head, smiling to herself.  
  
Not wanting to deal with the chore of unpacking yet, she decided to go back to the boardwalk. Lily dug out a pair of shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom to shower. Half-hour later she was on her way into town.  
  
The boardwalk was full of end of summer revelers. A concert was going on at one end of the boardwalk. Lily watched for a few minutes before heading toward the carousel.  
  
It had been restored recently, the horses' paint still bright and colorful and the brass of the poles still shiny. She waited for the carousel to come to a stop before stepping on and finding a bright blue painted horse with a gold saddle. Lily climbed onto the horse and waited for the carousel to start.  
  
"Hi Princess." The soft voice was right next to her ear and she jumped, almost falling off her horse. A hand went to her waist to keep her on.  
  
She turned and was surprised to see the vampire named Dwayne standing next to her. "Hi."  
  
"Didn't think we'd see you again." His dark eyes watched her carefully. She shifted in the saddle so she was half facing him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"David thought we scared you." He leaned in so his mouth was against her ear. "Did we scare you?" She shook her head, unable to speak properly. Dwayne pulled back. "Good. We like you Princess."  
  
Lily smiled. Dwayne leaned against her horse, head cocked to the side watching her. "How'd you fall in with my father?" She asked eventually.  
  
"We're David's children. There's history between David and Max. David brought us here."  
  
Lily sensed that Dwayne didn't want to talk about it and changed the subject. "It's nice here."  
  
"If you don't mind the crowds."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Do you?"  
  
He shrugged noncommittally. "Overload on the senses. Good for hunting but not much else." The carousel came to a stop and Dwayne helped her down from her horse. "Where to now?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not much for rides other than the carousel."  
  
"Sit on the rocks?" He gestured toward an outcropping of rocks a little ways down the beach.  
  
"Okay." Lily let Dwayne lead her off the boardwalk and onto the beach. They walked down to the jetty, climbing up onto the rocks and finding a large flat boulder to sit on.  
  
"So why'd you come to Santa Carla?" Dwayne trailed a finger down her bare arm, causing her to shiver.  
  
She cast a sidelong glance at him. "To live with my dad."  
  
"Where were you before?"  
  
"My mom's." Lily looked out at the surf. "She's dead."  
  
They fell silent. Dwayne put an arm around her and she let him. They watched the bonfires down the beach grow smaller. Lily leaned against Dwayne, content to sit by the ocean, the tide coming in slowly.  
  
After a while, Dwayne looked around. "Tide's coming in."  
  
Reluctantly, Lily sat up and looked over her shoulder. The water on the sides of the jetty was already a few inches deep. She stood up and held out her hand. With a smile, he placed his hand in hers, letting her help him up. He jumped off the rocks, landing with a splash in the water. With a wave, he held his arms open for her and she jumped down into them. Dwayne carried her to dry sand and set her down softly.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
She shook her head. "I've got my car."  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
She looked at the water lapping at the sand for a moment and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Dwayne walked beside Lily, his hand at the small of her back to gently guide her. The crowds had lessened in the early hours of the morning and they easily navigated the boardwalk to the parking lot behind Max's Video. Lily's little blue coupe was the only car left in the lot.  
  
"Thanks Dwayne." Lily fished her keys out of her pocket as they approached her car.  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "For what?"  
  
"Hanging out with me. It was nice." She unlocked the car door and opened it.  
  
"I wanted to." He nodded at her car. "Drive careful."  
  
Lily smiled. "I will. Good night."  
  
"Night." Dwayne leaned down and kissed Lily on the cheek before disappearing. Lily shook her head and climbed into the car, starting it up and pulling out of the lot.  
  
When she arrived home, Lily decided to do some unpacking. She put all her clothes in the armoire and toiletries in the bathroom. Books went on the shelves on either side of the windows and she set up her radio and put the box of cassettes on top of the dresser. She arranged her art supplies on the desk and set her sketchbook next to them. When she was finished, she tucked her bags under her bed.  
  
Finally, she gathered her pajamas and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Closing her curtains, Lily climbed into bed and was soon asleep.   
  
A loud roar from outside woke Lily up. She heard a singsong whispering, the words almost too soft to hear.  
  
Lily . . . Lily.  
  
She turned at the sound of her name but there was no one there.  
  
Come with us, Lily.  
  
Lily climbed out of bed and went to the window. Throwing open the huge bay windows, she leaned out. Three floors below her, the four Lost Boys were looking up at her.  
  
"Wanna go for a ride Princess?" David called up to her.  
  
"Love to but I just got up." She chewed her lip. "If you guys want to wait, I'll be ready in about fifteen."  
  
Paul laughed. "We'll wait for you, girl." He launched himself upward, landing in a crouch on the wide ledge. "Rather wait for you inside though. Invite me in?"  
  
Shaking her head, Lily stepped back to let him in. "Come in."  
  
"It's like rescuing the princess from the tower. Cool." He said as climbed off the ledge.  
  
"Let me get dressed." Lily crossed in front of him to go to her closet and he grabbed her arm.  
  
He made a deliberate inspection of her boxers and camisole before slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. "I like what you're wearing." He grinned before leaning his head down to kiss her.  
  
"I thought you were rescuing the princess, not corrupting her." David's stern voice made them turn their heads.  
  
"Hi David." Lily could feel a blush rising over her face.  
  
"Lily. Invite me in?" His ever-present half smile quirked into a full smile for a moment.  
  
Lily sighed and threw up her arms. "Sure, come in. Why don't we just invite the whole gang inside while we're at it? Boys, you wanna come up too?" She called out the window to Dwayne and Marko. A moment later they too were standing in her room.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she pulled free of Paul and went to the dresser. She found a pair of black pants and a maroon tank top in her closet before going into her bathroom and shutting the door. When she emerged fifteen minutes later, she found the four vampires exploring her room. David and Dwayne were pulling the books that she'd arranged last night off her shelves, flipping through them and putting them back. Paul was perusing her tape collection, still in its cardboard box and Marko was looking at her sketchbook.  
  
"Make yourself at home Boys." Lily remarked sarcastically, tossing her pajamas on the bed. She twisted her damp hair up into a messy French twist and pulled on black boots before she was ready to go.  
  
They all looked at her. Paul put down the tape he was looking at and Marko set her sketchbook back on the desk but David and Dwayne each finished looking over her bookcases before turning to her.  
  
"Well, do I meet your approval?" She pirouetted for them. They nodded watching her.  
  
"Ready to go?" David stepped to the window and held a hand out to her.  
  
"Yeah." She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It's just like jumping off a chair. Hold on to me and you won't get hurt." David spoke in her ear as he helped her onto the window ledge. "Ready?" Lily wrapped her arms around him tighter and nodded. He chuckled and launched them off the ledge.  
  
Lily kept her eyes tightly closed during their short flight. She felt the jolt of their landing and opened them gingerly.  
  
"Don't worry, you're still in one piece." David murmured to her as the others landed around them. "You ride with me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
A small smiled graced his lips. "Good. Let's go." He made a sweeping gesture toward his motorcycle.  
  
Marko stepped forward, holding out his elaborately embroidered jean jacket to her. "You're gonna get cold." He gestured to her bare arms and back shyly.  
  
She shrugged on the jacket. "Thanks." David was waiting for her on his motorcycle. She climbed on behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hold on tight." He warned her before starting the bike and speeding off. The trees sped past her in a blur as they roared down the street. The bike jolted as they left the road and Lily clung to David tighter. The Boys rode through the trees at breakneck speed, more than once Lily thought they were heading straight for a tree before swerving at the last moment. Emerging from the trees they pulled to a stop at the edge of a cliff. They dismounted the bikes and Lily looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Lily gathered Marko's jacket around herself tighter. The ride had left her chilled.  
  
It was Paul who answered her question. "Home." He and the other Boys headed down a rickety looking staircase, disappearing from sight.  
  
David turned to Lily. "Coming in?"  
  
"No I thought I'd walk back home now." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
He shook his head and gave her a half smile. "Wise ass. Come on." He held out his hand to her and she slipped her hand in his. "Watch your step." He helped her down the rickety looking stairs.  
  
"Welcome to our home." David reached up and put his hands on her waist to help her down onto the cave floor.  
  
Lily looked around at the cave. A broken fountain was in the center of the room; Paul was walking around the edge of it, singing to himself. Dusty furniture was scattered around and several oil drums provided light. Further away, Dwayne was already seated on a flat rock, machine parts scattered around him. A huge four-poster bed hidden in a dark corner was shrouded in panels of gauze and velvet. "What is this?"  
  
"Big hotel they built on the fault line. Collapsed into the ground when the big one hit in 1906." David explained, guiding her to one of the dusty couches. "Hungry?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Marko, food." Lily handed him back his jacket and the short vampire headed out of the cave without a word. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Its cool. I like it."  
  
She said the right thing. David's face lit up with a rare full smile. "Good. Have a seat." He gestured to a couch.  
  
Lily stopped and looked at David for a moment. "Did my father ask you to keep me company tonight?"  
  
He shrugged. "You have better plans? I can take you back home."  
  
She shook her head and sat down. "No. I was just wondering if I had him to thank for your company."  
  
"Maybe. We were gonna come see if you wanted to come out anyway. He just reinforced the idea." He offered her a cigarette.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't smoke. It's bad for you." At his look she amended her statement. "Well, not bad for you. Bad for me."  
  
Paul made one last lap around the fountain before jumping down and sprawling onto the couch near Lily. "What brought you to Santa Carla girl?"  
  
"My mom died. I came to live with father."  
  
For a moment, he looked as if he was going to say something meaningful. Then he shrugged. "That sucks."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Certainly does."  
  
"But hey, look on the bright side," He grinned widely, "you got to meet us."  
  
"Saints be praised. I was wasting my life away before now." She sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "You boys shall give me purpose."  
  
David fell into the easy chair next to her. "It's what we were put here for." He looked over his shoulder at the dark haired vampire. "Dwayne, come join the party. You're being anti-social."  
  
Dwayne raised an eyebrow at David but stood up and came over to the group, wiping his hands off on a bandana before he sat down. "Sorry, Lily."  
  
Lily shook her head. "Its okay Dwayne."  
  
"You want a beer or anything, Lil?" Paul asked, getting up to get beers for the guys. Lily shook her head no thanks. He shrugged and got the beers before collapsing back on the couch.  
  
Marko appeared with a box of Chinese take out cartons a few minutes later. David saw what he brought and smiled.  
  
"Nice choice." He murmured. He was suddenly feeling particularly cruel tonight. He ignored the warning glances Dwayne threw at him and picked up a carton, checking its contents. "You like lo mein, Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, its fine." She accepted the carton and a pair of chopsticks from him and settled back on the couch. The lo mein was particularly good and she was hungry. The other Boys settled around the room with their own food, waiting to see what David was planning.  
  
After a little while, David spoke up. "So how're those worms, Lily?" He asked.  
  
Lily looked down at her lo mein in alarm but saw only noodles. "What are you talking about?" She tipped the carton so he could see the contents. "Lo mein, see?"  
  
Paul and Marko exchanged glances over her head. She shook her head. "Next you'll be trying to tell me the rice is maggots or something. What are you in junior high?" David was dumbstruck. "Mind games don't usually work on me David. And I don't like them."  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry Lil."  
  
She nodded and went back to her food.  
  
After a few quiet minutes Marko spoke. "We've never met a real half before. You know, one nobody made."  
  
"So you do this to all your guests."  
  
Paul smiled broadly. "Naw, girl. Just the one's we like."  
  
"Good to know." She stood up, suddenly uncomfortable. "I think I'd like to go home now."  
  
"We're sorry Lily." David stood up. She nodded and started toward the cave entrance. He turned back to the Boys. Dwayne stood up and waved their leader back down.  
  
"I'll take her home, David."  
  
He looked hesitant. "All right."   
  
Dwayne found Lily standing at the cliffs edge, her arms wrapped around herself. He slipped off his coat and set it on her shoulders. She looked up at him but didn't speak. "He didn't mean anything. Its just a game."  
  
"I don't like having games played on me." Her eyes flashed green. She was angry with all of them, David for playing the game and the rest for not stopping him.  
  
Dwayne reached up and cupped the side of her face in his hand. "I'm sorry princess."  
  
"Take me home?" He nodded and she turned toward the bikes.  
  
He stopped her. "I got a quicker way." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hold on." He said before taking to the air.   
  
Valdeos smiled when he saw the Welcome to Santa Carla sign. He could already sense Maximilian through the shielding he'd placed around the town. His daughter would be here and he felt something else, a pack.  
  
As he passed by the sign, he looked over his shoulder. Across the back of the billboard was written, "Murder Capital of the World." Valdeos began to laugh, the sound growing louder as he walked away.  
  
"Perfect."   
  
Dwayne and Lily dropped easily out of the sky in front of Max's front door. The house was still dark.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Lily handed Dwayne his jacket.  
  
He put the jacket back on. "Do you want me to?"  
  
"I can't blame you for stupid games David wants to play." She opened the front door. "Come up and talk with me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The sun, the moon, the meaning of life." She waved her hand about absently.  
  
He laughed. "You want to talk to a dead man about the meaning of life?"  
  
"Hey, I would have thought you'd have it all figured out by now." She inclined her head toward the door.  
  
"Come on. There's lots of time until sunrise."  
  
"Okay." Dwayne followed her inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened one of the windows to let in the night air.  
  
"I'm gonna put on my pjs. Make yourself at home." Lily went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged and climbed onto her bed. Dwayne had taken off his jacket and boots and was lounging at the end of the bed. "So, the meaning of life."  
  
"42."  
  
Lily looked at him in disbelief. "You've read Hitchhiker?"  
  
"One of my favorites. Paul's too."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
"I know." She looked questioningly at him. He shrugged. "It was the most worn book on your shelves."  
  
She fell back against the pillows with a sigh. "I still haven't gotten back to normal. I got so little sleep when I was looking for mom's family."  
  
"I'll go. So you can sleep." Dwayne offered. Lily shook her head and curled on her side, so she could see him better. He reached out and captured her foot, pulling her to him. His hand slid up her bare leg.  
  
She giggled and kicked his hand away. Shaking her head, she sat up. "None of that now. I thought you came up here to talk."  
  
He shifted so he was stretched out next to her. "About what?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily sat back against the headboard. "How old are you?"  
  
"57. How old are you?"  
  
"19." A cloud passed over the moon and they were bathed in darkness for a moment. Dwayne could feel Lily's anxiety grow until the moon reappeared.  
  
"How'd your mom die? What are you scared of Lily?" He asked softly. She looked away, down at the blanket thrown over her lap to ward off the nighttime chill. He caught her eye and gently exerted his will over her. "Lily."  
  
She sighed. "She was killed by a vampire."  
  
He broke eye contact and released her. "You escaped?"  
  
"I was at a friend's house. When I came home the next day, mom was dead. I packed the car and headed east, looking for family to stay with but they're all dead."  
  
"So you ended up here." Dwayne finished for her.  
  
Lily nodded. "Yup. Never been here before. If we wanted to see him, Father came to us. Though his visits were rare." She leaned back against him, looking at the ceiling. "It was usually a card and a present for holidays. Sometimes a phone call."  
  
Dwayne watched her. She stared at the ceiling hard, as if looking for something. He looked up to see if there was indeed something there but it was empty. When he looked back down, he saw something shining on her cheeks. Absently, Lily reached up to rub her cheek and he realized she was crying. "Lily?" She rolled into his arms, tears coming steadily now. Surprised, he tightened his embrace, letting her softly cry into his shoulder.  
  
After a while, she pulled away from him embarrassed. She wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "Sorry."  
  
Dwayne grinned. "That's okay princess. I shouldn't have made you talk about it. I wouldn't have," He trailed off, brushing his knuckles against her bare arm.  
  
"But David wanted to know?" He nodded. She let herself fall back against the pillows. "He could have asked me."  
  
Dwayne rolled onto his side, placing a hand on her stomach. "Would you have told him?"  
  
"I don't know. It's none of his business."  
  
"That's why he asked me to ask you." His hand flexed on her stomach, pushing her camisole up a little so he could touch bare skin. He leaned forward, pressing her into the mattress.  
  
"Can I kiss you Lily?" Dwayne whispered the question, his breath mingling with hers, their lips almost touching.  
  
"Yes." She whispered back, her eyes darkening to brown. With agonizing slowness, he closed the distance between them. Lily felt a shock run through her as his lips touched hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Valdeos lifted his head and let the drained body fall to the ground. A whimper drew his attention and he turned. The young woman he had previously tied up was trying valiantly to free herself.  
  
He knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hand. She mewled and tried to pull away. "Shh, pretty one. This won't hurt. Much." He smiled evilly and attacked, biting the girl's neck.   
  
Dwayne lifted his head and looked out the window. "I've got to go."  
  
Lily stretched languorously and gathered the sheet around her. "You have to?"  
  
"Yeah, David wants me back before daybreak." He pulled on his jeans. "Someone will come for you tonight."  
  
She drew her knees to her chest. "You guys don't need to baby-sit me."  
  
Dwayne leaned down and kissed her before pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Its not. We like you." He glanced out the window again. "I gotta go." He kissed her one last time and launched himself out the window.  
  
Lily fell back and smiled. She was going to like living in Santa Carla.   
  
"Are the boys treating you well?" Max asked when Lily poked her head into his study.  
  
She leaned against the doorframe. "Yup. David's being nosy though."  
  
"Asking about your mother?"  
  
She nodded. "He had Dwayne ask me."  
  
"I'll speak with him." He set the book he was reading down. "Are you going out tonight?"  
  
"I think so." As she spoke, they heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. "And there's my ride."  
  
They went downstairs together. A knock on the door made her look at her father quizzically. He shrugged and opened the door. Marko was standing on the other side; hands in his pockets, looking like the proverbial cat.  
  
"Hi Max. Is Lily hom- oh, hey princess." He said when he noticed her.  
  
Max stepped aside to let his daughter out. "Marko, tell David I'd like to speak with him."  
  
"Sure Max." Marko slipped his arm around Lily's waist. "Come on babe."  
  
"Babe?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you just call me babe?"  
  
He climbed on his bike and held a hand out for her. "Yeah, why?"  
  
She climbed on behind him. "Don't call me babe."  
  
"Sure thing princess." He grinned, gunning the bike before he tore off.   
  
Marko delivered his message as soon as they arrived at the cave. David glared at him and stormed out of the cave.  
  
"Uh oh." Paul said. "David's pissed."  
  
"What'd you say to him?" Dwayne asked. He was working on some bike parts.  
  
Marko shrugged. "Max said he had to speak with him."  
  
Lily grabbed one of the cushions off the couch and settled on one of the large flat rocks. "Hey boys."  
  
"Princess." Paul dropped what he was working on and came over to sprawl next to her. Dwayne nodded hello and smiled at her.  
  
"Why do you guys call me that?" She wondered aloud, leaning back against Paul.  
  
Marko sat on the floor by Dwayne and started fiddling with his never finished carburetor. "What?"  
  
"Princess."  
  
"Well, Max is the head vampire," Marko started.  
  
Paul interrupted him, "and you're his daughter."  
  
"That kinda makes you our princess." Dwayne finished.  
  
"Do you guys practice that?"  
  
They laughed. Paul put an arm around her and she relaxed against him in contentment.  
  
"What's it like Lily?" Marko asked thoughtfully.  
  
She looked over at him. "Hmm?"  
  
"Being a halfling?" Dwayne and Paul groaned but Marko's question was so innocent, Lily couldn't help but answer.  
  
"I didn't even know what I was for the first half of my life. All I knew was that I was somehow different from the other kids in my classes. And that my father was a rich recluse." She laughed softly. "When I turned 13, father came to visit for my birthday. That was unusual. He normally just called. But he showed up at our door one night." She shook her head. "But that's not what you want to hear. Let's see, I have the enhanced senses. Sun bothers me but I can go out in it if I'm careful. I don't get the hunger like you do; it's more of a temptation than a need. And I can't fly." She added wistfully.  
  
Lily tipped her head back so she could see Paul. "I never felt like I fit in with the kids my age. But I do here."  
  
"That's cause you're one of us girl." Paul said, hugging her from behind.  
  
"So what's going on tonight?" She looked around at the Boys.  
  
"Hunt night." Dwayne said quietly. "As soon as David gets back."  
  
Marko nodded. "That's why he's in such a foul mood."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Everyone turned at the sound of David's voice. He was standing at the entrance of the cave.  
  
Lily got to her feet. "My father." She said quickly. David raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
  
He came over to the group, his hunger making him edgy. "It's hunt night. You'll stay here." He told Lily.  
  
"What? Why?" She protested. She wasn't part of his pack and he didn't have the right to order her around.  
  
"Have you ever seen a vampire feed Lily?" He advanced on her but she held her ground. His face changed, eyes becoming red and fangs extending. "Ever been this close to a hungry vampire?"  
  
She shook her head, unable to look away from him. "No."  
  
"Are you scared Lily?" He ducked his head; like he was going for her neck and she flinched, stepping back. His face went back to normal and he stepped back from her. "That's why I want you to stay here. Just this time. Please." David never said please. Lily realized this and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."   
  
Once they had fed, the vampires would gather at the railing on the boardwalk. David was the first as usual and Dwayne appeared moments after him. He leaned back against the railing and peered at his leader.  
  
"What did Max want?" He asked quietly.  
  
David turned and looked out at the ocean. "To tell me to stop being so nosy."  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't happy I made her tell me."  
  
"He wanted to warn me too."  
  
Dwayne glanced over his shoulder at David. "About what?"  
  
"There's someone new here. Left two bodies near the edge of town. I'm going back to the cave. Find the Boys and tell them to watch themselves." Dwayne nodded and David took off for the cave.   
  
David jumped down onto the cave floor, scanning for Lily. She was curled up in a chair, a book forgotten in her lap. He shed his coat and made his way to her silently.  
  
She looked up as he approached. "Hi David."  
  
"Princess." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled her to her feet and settled into the chair, tugging her down across his lap, her legs dangling over the arm of the chair. "Do you like it here?"  
  
She nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I finally feel like I belong somewhere."  
  
He smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "You do belong here. Its in your blood." David gently traced the lines of her face. "We're going to make you one of us Lily."  
  
"I don't want to be a vampire." She whispered.  
  
"No. There's a ritual, to bring a vampire into a new pack. Your blood means you don't have to become a vampire to bond with a pack." He fell silent, contemplating the ritual. He wondered what Max would say.  
  
Lily sat in the comfortable circle of David's arms. His body wasn't warm but at the same time, he wasn't cool. He was just comfortable. She liked the idea of becoming a member of the pack. She slipped an arm around his waist and snuggled closer.   
  
The other vampires found them like that. Sitting together silently, Lily only half awake. Marko flopped down on the couch, Paul sprawling next to him. Dwayne sat in one of the other dusty overstuffed easy chairs.  
  
"Sleepy princess?" Marko asked.  
  
She nodded sleepily. Almost impossibly, she became even more boneless in David's embrace. "Time to go home?"  
  
"I think so." David said, playing with the hem of her skirt. She nodded, zoning out again.  
  
"Uh, David? We've got a problem." Paul spoke up. David looked up questioningly. "Its almost sunup."  
  
Outside the sky was just barely beginning to lighten. They wouldn't be able to bring her home and get back to the cave before the sun came up. David cursed. "Damn it. Max won't be happy."  
  
"Why? He wanted you to keep an eye on her." Dwayne pointed out.  
  
Nodding, David got up with Lily in his arms and carried her to the bed set in a corner of the cave.  
  
She woke up a little when he set her down. "I have to go home." She protested weakly as he slipped off her sneakers. "Father wants me home."  
  
"Can't take you home. Sun's coming up. You'll be safe here and we'll take you back tonight." He brushed her chestnut waves back from her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Night Lily."  
  
Marko and Dwayne waved to her before disappearing further into the cave. Paul followed David's example and kissed her forehead before heading to sleep.  
  
"Night, princess." Paul's words were the last thing she heard before she drifted to sleep.   
  
Lily slept poorly that day, haunted by dreams of solid black eyes and fangs. She moaned in her sleep and rolled over, opening her eyes. David was standing next to her bed, a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"David?"  
  
"Shh, princess." David drew her to her feet, his arm around her waist. His eyes were completely black, not their usual cool blue.  
  
"What's going on?" She looked around for the other young men but it was only she and David. David turned her face back to his and leaned forward, kissing her softly. Lily melted into him, kissing him back with eagerness. Someone behind them chuckled but there was no one else in the room. While kissing her, David reached down and undid the first two buttons on her camisole. His mouth moved over her throat and down to her chest. Lily felt a sharp pain at the top of her breast and she looked down. David was drinking her blood, his arms around her tightly, trapping her. She tried to cry out but found she was too weak. Lily began to feel lethargic, sinking into the embrace of the vampire. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt her body drifting away.  
  
Lily shot up in bed with a little scream, her hand clasped to the spot David had been drinking from. The four vampires were standing a little away from the bed and she screamed again, scrambling back from them. They looked at her startled.  
  
David stepped toward the bed. "Lily? What's wrong?"  
  
"Stay away from me." She moved further away from him. "You killed me."  
  
David looked back at the boys and then at her. "What? I've never touched you Lily." He held a hand out to her, trying to coax her out of her corner.  
  
Lily's gaze darted to each of the vampires in front of her. There was no way she could get away from him; she knew how fast they could move. At the same time, she felt irrational. She knew it had only been a dream but she had an extreme need to get away from David. "Your eyes were black." She said softly, still staring at him in fear.  
  
Dwayne stepped forward and waved David away from the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me what happened." He demanded gently. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving David who was now on the other side of the cave. Dwayne put out a hand to her. "I won't hurt you." She bit her lip, staring at his hand. Gingerly, she put out her hand and slipped it into his. He tugged gently and she crawled over to him. "It was just a dream Lily. It can't hurt you."  
  
"It was so real." Her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
Dwayne pushed back her hair and raised her face so he could see her eyes. "You know it was a dream. David would never hurt you."  
  
Lily looked over his shoulder at the other vampires. Paul blew at kiss at her playfully and she giggled. Dwayne almost smiled. "That's the princess we I know. Come on." She let him pull her off the bed and over to the boys. David smiled approvingly at Dwayne.  
  
"So what's up David? We goin' out tonight or not?" Marko asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience, Marko, patience." David slid an arm around Lily's waist gently, pleased when she didn't pull away. "We'll let the princess decide."  
  
"I want to go to the beach." Lily said quickly. "Have a bonfire."  
  
"Then we go to the beach." David declared. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily yawned and rolled onto her back. Marko was still asleep, lying on his stomach, his arm resting across her waist. She closed her eyes and took stock of herself. She felt different. More alive wasn't really the right word but her senses were sharper than before. She could feel the Boys sleeping further back in the cave system and the one sleeping next to her.  
  
A sudden cold wind blew through the cave and Lily moved closer to Marko. She looked at her hand, the four rings heavy on her fingers. The ruby eyes of David's snake winked at her. Lilac, pink and blue stones sparkled on the platinum band Paul placed on her finger. Dwayne's ring was plain, without decoration, a simple half-inch band of silver. Marko's ring was the lightest, a thin band with a square Peridot.  
  
Movement next to her drew her attention. Marko's arm tightened around her. He kissed her shoulder softly.  
  
"Evening sleepy head." Lily turned her head and kissed him.  
  
"Sun down yet?" He rolled onto his side, his head propped in his hand.  
  
"Soon." She stretched, arching her back. "I promised father I'd work in the store for a little while tonight. Maria's coming in late so I've got to cover."  
  
"Do you have to?" Marko pleaded playfully.  
  
She smiled. "I do. Will you tell the guys where I went?"  
  
"For the right price."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How's this?" Lily leaned forward and kissed him, tracing over his fangs with her tongue. His arms went around her, molding her body against his. He pushed her back against the bed and nuzzled her throat. She pushed at him. "Marko, I've got to go. Come on."  
  
He raised his head with a growl. "You have to?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
Marko rolled off her and reached for his jeans. "Alright. I'll walk you home." Lily simply smiled and nodded.   
  
Marko was back in the cave by the time the other Boys were awake. David was the first out of their room.  
  
"Where's Lily?"  
  
"She had to go work at the store."  
  
David went to the entrance of the cave, checking the sunset. "We were going to surprise her tonight."  
  
Marko joined him, watching the sky grow darker. "Damn, I forgot. Maybe you can get Max to let her out. She said she was covering until Maria could get in."  
  
"I'll check on it." David smirked before turning back into the cave.   
  
David stepped into the video store looking for Lily. He found her sitting behind the counter, looking horribly bored. "Hey princess. Can you get out of here?"  
  
She looked at him like he was her savior. "God yes. Let me just tell father." She hopped off the stool and went into the back office. She appeared a moment later, wearing a leather jacket. "Let's go."  
  
He slung an arm around her shoulders, leading her to where his bike was parked. She climbed on behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. "So what's up?"  
  
"Got a surprise for you." He started the bike and pulled out onto the boardwalk, heedless of the pedestrians. Lily tried to ask him more but he ignored her.  
  
"Close your eyes Lil." David led her through the cave slowly so she wouldn't trip over anything. "We were going to surprise you last night after the ceremony, but everyone reacts to the bonding differently."  
  
Lily blushed. "What is it?" She held one hand over her eyes but she was dying to peek. "Come on David."  
  
"No peeking." He admonished. "We're almost there." His hands kept a firm hold of her as they stepped into another room. "Okay, open your eyes."  
  
Lily did as she was told. They were in a small chamber of the cave. It was lit by several freestanding candelabras. The Boys had laid down an old Oriental rug on the stone floor and draped the walls in heavy tapestries. There was an armoire and dressing table on one side next to a Chinese screen. In the center of the room was a large bed.  
  
"How do you like your room?" David asked softly.  
  
Lily smiled broadly. "I love it."  
  
"We thought you might like a real room for when you stay here. So you don't have to sleep in the big room." Marko told her. Paul and Dwayne were standing around the room, watching her reaction.  
  
Lily walked around the room, looking at the furnishings, hugging each Boy as she went past. "Thank you guys. This is wonderful." She ran her hand over the down comforter on the bed. They'd piled lots of pillows on the bed and extra blankets on the end in case she was cold. "I'll have to get some clothes from home, keep some stuff here."  
  
David nodded. "Of course you will. This is your home now."  
  
Satisfied that she was happy with her room, Dwayne, Paul and Marko went out into the cave. David turned to watch Lily explore the armoire.  
  
"Princess, did your father say anything to you tonight?" His gaze followed her around the room as she touched the hangings and the screen.  
  
Lily looked at him. "He welcomed me to the family. That's all."  
  
He nodded and walked slowly toward her. "So he's not angry."  
  
"Did you think he would be?" She leaned back against the armoire.  
  
David laid his hand on the side of her face. Lily leaned into his hand. "Yeah. You are his baby girl."  
  
Lily laughed. "No one has ever called me Max's baby girl. Not even the man himself."  
  
His thumb caressed her cheek. Slowly, David leaned forward until his lips met hers. His kiss was surprisingly gentle, but still demanding. His other hand came up and buried into her hair.  
  
Lily leaned forward into him. She placed a hand on his chest, to steady herself. She opened her mouth a little and he slipped his tongue inside. She felt his fangs and pulled back a little. He tightened his hold on her, biting gently on her lower lip. Lily felt a sharp pain and cried out, pulling out of his grasp. Her hand went to her mouth. When she looked at her fingers, she saw blood.  
  
David looked stunned. "Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
"You bit me." She held out her bloody fingers.  
  
He reached out and captured her hand. She tried to pull away but he was stronger, bringing the fingers to his mouth. His eyes never left hers as he sucked on her fingers, licking them clean. He pulled her back to him, slipping an arm around her waist. David lowered his mouth to hers once again, only this time his tongue darted out and licked the small wound on her lip. "I didn't mean to." He said again in a husky voice before releasing her and going back into the main room of the cave.  
  
Lily brought her hand up to her mouth and silently watched him go, not sure of what had just happened.   
  
That day, Lily slept poorly. Her odd dream about David came back and she woke in her new room with a cry. She dressed quickly and went into the main part of the cave. She peeked her head outside and found it was already dark. Inside, the Boys were already gone, probably hunting. Since she needed to get some clothes to keep at the cave, Lily decided to take the tunnel home.  
  
Her entire body was dragging as Lily climbed the stairs to her attic. The house was silent, her father out for the night. The power was out due to a storm that had come through earlier and she carried a candle, its pitiful light helping her see. Much as she hated the dog, she wished her father didn't take Thorn with him everywhere. She could use the company.  
  
Something moved at the top of the stairs and Lily froze. "David? Guys?" No one answered her and she slowly began backing down the stairs. As she moved the darkness in front of her seemed to get thicker, darker. It flowed down the stairs toward her as she retreated. She backed into the first room at the bottom of the stairs just as the blackness surged forward. Lily screamed and slammed the door shut locking it behind her.  
  
Whatever was on the other side of the door was trying to get in, pushing against the door. Lily looked around the room she was in. It was her father's study. There were large windows on the other side of the room and she rushed to them. Throwing them open, she leaned out, relieved to see the study looked out over the back porch. Banging on the door grew louder and she climbed out the window onto the porch roof just as the blackness broke through the door. She screamed again as it came toward the door and scrambled to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She nearly cried in relief when she saw David and the Boys standing on the front lawn. The darkness rushed over her head into the trees and she tumbled off the roof. David stepped forward and caught her easily.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asked, setting her on her feet. He kept an arm around her for support.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know. It was waiting for me inside."  
  
"Dwayne, take her back to the cave. Marko, Paul, come with me." David handed her to Dwayne and headed for the house with the other Boys.  
  
"Come on. Get you out of here." Dwayne steered her toward his bike. She followed him like a zombie climbing on behind him, her arms circling his waist automatically. He covered her hands with one of his for a moment before starting up the bike and heading off toward the cave.  
  
David climbed the stairs cautiously, Marko and Paul following behind him. They passed the door to the study, now hanging half off its hinges, and continued up the stairs to the third floor and Lily's bedroom.  
  
They found a young woman dead on the floor, her eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. David knelt down and touched the body.  
  
"Who's that?" Paul asked  
  
David shrugged. "Did anyone check the other room?"  
  
Paul nodded. "Nothing."  
  
Marko looked stricken. "It's going after Lily and Dwayne." They looked at each other and bolted for the door.   
  
The bike jolted underneath them. Dwayne struggled to keep control of the bike and Lily clung to him tighter.  
  
"What's wrong?" She called.  
  
She felt him shrug. "Don't know. Hang on to me." Lily nodded and pressed her face into Dwayne's back.  
  
They were flying through the forest on their usual path. Something icy cold touched the back of her neck and she turned.  
  
"Lily." The inky blackness from the house was right behind them, hissing her name, reaching out with thin tentacles. She screamed as the tentacles surged forward and wrapped around her arms, pulling her off the bike. With the sudden loss of her weight, Dwayne finally lost control of the bike and wiped out, sliding to a stop under a tree. Lily struggled against the inhumanly strong blackness, trying to free herself.  
  
Dwayne got to his feet, disoriented. He shook his head and staggered toward Lily and the darkness. "Lily!"   
  
David, Marko and Paul left their bikes at Max's and flew rapidly through the woods looking for Lily and Dwayne. A scream came from off to the left and they veered their course, heading toward it.   
  
Dwayne rushed forward. He reached up and grabbed Lily around the waist. He pulled hard against the tentacles and she came free, dropping to the ground. He hauled her to her feet and they started running. The other three vampires dropped from the sky and joined them in their retreat.  
  
"What is it?" David asked Lily as they dodged trees and branches.  
  
She glanced back over her shoulder. It was still coming behind them. "I think it killed my mom."  
  
"We're not going to be able to outrun it." Paul yelled as the darkness gained on them.  
  
"Don't have to. Just get to the cave. It shouldn't be able to get inside." David yelled back. The trees thinned and they spilled out onto the bluff. "Fly!"  
  
Dwayne grabbed Lily and took to the air, the quickest way into the cave. The blackness swelled up suddenly and surged toward Dwayne and Lily. He swerved to the side, sending the shadow rushing past. It came back at him and he ducked low but lost his hold on Lily. She screamed and plunged to the ground. The shadow seemed to give up and flew back into the trees.  
  
"What the hell was that David?" Marko yelled, rushing to their fallen princess. Lily hit her head on a rock when she landed and was still unconscious. David scooped her up and they went down to the cave.  
  
He carried her through the main room and set her down on the four-poster bed. "Lily?" David brushed her hair back, leaning in to check her breathing. "Lily, wake up. Come on." He gave her a shake and she flinched, turning her head. A moment later, Lily looked up at him.  
  
"David, I'm cold." She whispered. He reached back and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, wrapping her in it snuggly.  
  
"Better?" She nodded and he looked back at the others.  
  
The other Boys were hovering just behind David, concern on their faces. "Is she going to be okay?" Paul asked.  
  
David reached forward and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Lily? Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
David looked almost relived. "That's cause you fell out of Dwayne's arms. You hit your head." She nodded, grimacing at the pain the movement caused. David placed a hand on her forehead. "Sleep, Lily." She resisted for a moment and then slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
"We've got to tell Max about the dead girl in his house." Marko reminded him.  
  
David nodded. "I'll find him. Stay here with the princess. If anything happens, take the tunnel to Max's." The Boys nodded. Paul took David's spot on the side of the bed. David launched himself out of the cave and headed toward the boardwalk.   
  
Valdeos slipped easily into the body of the teenage boy. He was asleep and put up no fight. His strength had waned after his attack on Max's family. Valdeos leaned back against the brick wall, eyes closed. After a moment, he got to his feet and went in search of shelter.   
  
Max was leaving the video store when David spotted him. He landed in a shadow and approached Max's car. Max turned when David landed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Something attacked Lily tonight." He said softly.  
  
Max looked alarmed. "What do you mean attacked? Is she alright?"  
  
David leaned against his car. "She fell and hit her head but otherwise, she's just scared. It was like a big shadow chasing her."  
  
"A shadow?"  
  
David nodded. "It was in your house. We came by to get Lily and she was trying to escape from this thing." Max rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Where is she now?" "In the cave with the Boys. There's something else. A dead girl, up in Lily's room."  
  
Max nodded. "I'll take care of it."  
  
David nodded and took off, a rustling sound the only indication he was ever there. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next night Max found David stalking around the boardwalk by himself. He caught the younger vampire's attention and motioned him into a darkened alcove.  
  
"Another body was found. Closer to the boardwalk this time." He said quietly. "Where's Lily?"  
  
"Back at the cave."  
  
"Someone with her?"  
  
David shook his head. "Her head still hurts from last night. The Boys are around somewhere."  
  
"Go back. Keep her with you." Max looked around furtively. "Bring everyone by the house later tonight. I'll explain everything."  
  
David nodded and headed for his bike.   
  
Lily had found an old science fiction novel in a stack by the fountain and was sprawled on the couch reading. She heard a noise coming from the cave entrance and waited for the Boys to appear. When no one appeared, she got to her feet and went to the entrance.  
  
There was no one outside. Lily climbed to the cliff top but she didn't see anyone there either. Her sixth sense was tingling and she looked around more carefully. She thought she saw someone standing in the shadow of the forest. Without thinking, she started toward the trees. The roar of a motorcycle distracted her and she turned to see David come riding out of the forest.  
  
He pulled his bike to a stop next to her. "What are you doing out here Lily?" He asked.  
  
She pointed at the trees. "There was somebody out there."  
  
David looked. "There's no one there, princess."  
  
"I saw someone. I know I did." She looked back at the trees but there was no one in the shadows. "It was man David."  
  
David tugged on her arm. "Come on inside Lily." She nodded absently and let him lead her into the cave.  
  
"What made you go outside?" David shed his coat and sat down in his chair.  
  
Lily paced slowly. "I heard something outside."  
  
As she passed him, David pulled her down onto his lap. "You have to be more careful." He said forcefully. "You could have gotten hurt."  
  
"I thought it was you guys." She explained, confused at his sudden concern.  
  
He buried his hand in her hair, pulling out the clips holding her hair back. "Your father wants you to stay with us for a while."  
  
She chewed on her lip for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"Something's killing people. He wants you safe while he checks it out."  
  
"It's that thing from last night?" Lily let her head fall to his chest.  
  
"He doesn't know yet." They fell silent, Lily worriedly chewing on her lip. David's hand absently played with Lily's hair but otherwise he was completely still.  
  
Noises from the cave entrance drew their attention and David pushed Lily to her feet, standing up. He kept her behind them as the figures came inside.  
  
The Boys noticed David's protective stance as they landed on the cave floor.  
  
"What's up David?" Marko asked, glancing around for some unseen enemy.  
  
"Lily saw something outside the cave." David relaxed and let Lily greet the Boys. "Max wants to see us. Said he'd explain everything."  
  
"We didn't hunt." Paul said, gesturing to himself and Marko.  
  
"Go after. I want everyone to know what we're up against." David took Lily's hand and led her out of the cave.   
  
Max was waiting at the door when the vampires pulled up on their bikes. He motioned for them to come into the living room. Lily sat down on the couch, David on one side and Paul on the other. Marko sat at her feet and Dwayne perched on the arm of the couch.  
  
"The vampire's name is Valdeos." Max explained once they were settled. "He was my childe."  
  
Lily looked at her father sharply. "What does he want?"  
  
"Revenge. I killed the woman he loved."  
  
"So he killed yours." Dwayne said quietly. Max nodded.  
  
"And now he's coming after your family." David added.  
  
"The bodies around town have been a warning. He's letting me know he's here." Max watched the way his Boys seemed to move closer to Lily. "There's something else important to know. He's not a regular vampire. Valdeos is a body jumper."  
  
Marko made a noise. Everyone turned and looked at the small vampire. "I've heard of them. They don't have bodies of their own. They're just shadows."  
  
"He moves from person to person, using the body until it gives out and then moving on. Shadow vampires can jump into any body, human, vampire or otherwise. Whatever body its in takes on the characteristics of a vampire. Aversion to sun, needs blood to survive, strong and fast. But if he's in a human, he doesn't need to be invited into a house. That's how he got in here last night." Max explained. "Valdeos can't be killed in the normal ways. If you kill the body he's in, he just transfers to a new one. Sunlight is the only true way. Trap him outside and he'll be forced from the body and be killed."  
  
"How do you know who he's inside?" Paul asked. His hand absently stroked Lily's hair.  
  
"You don't. At first the person's eyes go completely black but when that disappears the only way to tell is by the changes in the way the person acts. That's why he's so dangerous."  
  
"So we stay together. Put new wards on the cave." David told him. "And keep Lily with one of us at all times."  
  
Lily leaned against him. "I should get some stuff from my room."  
  
"Marko, Dwayne, go with her." David ordered.  
  
Lily protested. "I'm just going upstairs."  
  
He ignored her. "Go."  
  
With an exaggerated sigh, Lily got to her feet and went to her room, the two vampires trailing behind her. She packed a bag quickly, throwing in some clothes and toiletries before slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"I told him there was no reason for you Boys to come up here." She murmured.  
  
Dwayne shrugged. Marko reached out to take her bag. "You know how David is."  
  
"I do. It still bugs me though." She shook her head and followed him down the stairs.  
  
Paul and David were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. David held out his arm for Lily and she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.  
  
"I'll let you know if there are anymore bodies." Max watched from the porch as they climbed on their bikes.  
  
David nodded. "Okay. Thanks Max." He raised his hand in signal and they rode off.   
  
Lily unpacked and settled quickly into her room. She went back into the main part of the cave. David and Dwayne were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Where'd the others go?" She found a place on the rocks between the two vampires. Dwayne was reading a well-worn paperback, lounging against the cave wall. David was sitting in his corner, a leather tome in his hand.  
  
"Hunting. Dwayne and I'll go when they get back." He gave her a small smile. "Do you need anything while we're out?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."   
  
Marko leaned over the sleeping young man. Lightening fast, he struck. As soon as he tasted the young man's blood he knew something was wrong. He pulled back but it was too late. The shadow spilled out of the young man and plunged into Marko.  
  
He shuddered as the shadow vampire took over his body. After a moment, Marko straightened up, his blue eyes completely black.  
  
"Marko?" Paul called for him. Valdeos blinked and Marko's eyes went back to blue.  
  
He turned and grinned at Paul. "You done man?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's get back so David and Dwayne can go. They're probably already driving Lily nuts." Paul inclined his head in the direction of the cave.  
  
Marko nodded. "After you." His grin turned evil for a moment before he followed the other vampire into the sky.   
  
Dwayne looked up from his book. "Boys are back." He said, setting his book down. He leaned over and kissed Lily before getting to his feet.  
  
Marko and Paul entered the cave quieter than normal. David looked over at Dwayne who shrugged.  
  
"Any trouble?" David put his book away and pulled on his coat.  
  
Paul shook his head. "Nope. Boardwalk's quiet as a tomb."  
  
"Good. We'll be back later. Take care of the princess." David kissed her cheek as he said the last part, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Marko watched Lily hungrily. "Don't worry David. We'll take good care of her."  
  
David nodded and he and Dwayne left the cave. Paul gave a wild whoop and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around.  
  
"You're in a good mood Paul." Lily smiled as the blond vampire waltzed her around the cave to music in his head.  
  
"Why not? I get to spend time with a beautiful woman." He dipped her low over his arm, before pulling her upright.  
  
She looked mock hurt. "Is that all I am to you? A pretty face?"  
  
"Course not princess. I love your body too." He grinned lecherously. Lily laughed, pushing him away playfully.  
  
Marko watched their exchange from an alcove in the wall. His eyes followed Lily as she danced around the room with Paul, never leaving her slight form. Had either one looked in his direction, they would have noticed his intense gaze, the very un-Marko like look he was giving her.  
  
Lily did turn to him. "Marko? Come dance with us." She held her hands out to him. He smiled and shook his head. "Come on. Please?" She pulled away from Paul and grabbed Marko's hands pulling him out of his alcove.  
  
He grinned and let her pull him out onto the cave floor. Paul found his stereo and turned it on, some loud generic rock music flowing out of the speakers. Marko grabbed Lily's hand and spun her around before bringing her into his arms.  
  
As they danced, Lily noticed something about Marko was making Lily very nervous. He didn't feel right in her mind. His eyes were harder, missing their usual warmth.  
  
Paul noticed a change in his friend as well. His walk wasn't his usual easygoing, open walk. It was more controlled, more stalking. And he was watching Lily in a less than friendly way. Marko pushed her up against a wall. She cried out as her head struck the stone.  
  
"Marko, man, what're you doing?" Paul put a hand on Marko's shoulder.  
  
Marko shrugged him off, looking back at Paul. Lily took the opportunity and pulled out of Marko's grasp. She ran into one of the side chambers of the cave to get away from him. Marko watched her run before turning back to Paul. The taller vampire took a step back from Marko. Marko jumped at Paul, hitting him across the jaw. Paul went down and Marko went to look for Lily. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lily huddled in the farthest corner of the small room she was in. She tried desperately to calm her breathing and make no noise.  
  
"Where are you pretty one?" Marko's voice was distorted. The sound echoed through the cavern, making it impossible for her place where he was. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."  
  
Silently, she got to her feet and made her way to the passageway at the back of the room. She held her breath as she tiptoed across the room. A hand reached out and grabbed her around the neck. Lily screamed, striking out.  
  
Marko let go as she scraped her nails across his face. She ran past him, heading back toward the main room and he cursed. "Scream all you want, pretty one. There's no one else here who's going to hear you." He gave chase, catching up with her two chambers from where they were. He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. Her head hit the wall with a thud and she sank to the ground. Marko crouched in front of her, taking her face in his hand. She gazed up at him, dazed. "I just wanna see if you taste as good as your mother did." His fangs extended and she screamed again.  
  
His fangs sank into her throat. The pain was beyond anything Lily had ever known, like her soul was being ripped out of her.  
  
David and Dwayne heard the scream as they landed in the cave. Paul was unconscious on the ground. David knelt down next to Paul and Dwayne headed in the direction of the scream. He found Lily and Marko in one of the dark passages of the cave. He grabbed Marko and pulled him off of Lily, throwing him at the wall.  
  
David appeared as Marko was flying through the air. Marko hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. He saw Dwayne holding Lily, a vicious bite wound in her neck.  
  
A dark cloud started to rise from Marko's body. The inky blackness seemed to hesitate for a moment before diving at Dwayne and Lily. Instead of going for Dwayne, Valdeos plummeted into Lily. The young woman's body convulsed as the blackness disappeared into her. After a moment, the cave was quiet again, Lily unconscious in Dwayne's arms.  
  
"Lily?" He set her on the ground and touched her face. Lily's eyes snapped open and the two vampires jumped back with a gasp. Her eyes were completely black, as if her pupils had expanded to cover her whole eye.  
  
"Well, isn't this interesting." She said in a voice not her own. It was deeper, harsh and eerie.  
  
"Who are you?" David asked from where he was helping Marko to his feet.  
  
Lily turned her gaze upon him, as if noticing him for the first time. "I am your death." With that she disappeared, a rushing sound the only signs she'd been there.  
  
"Jesus, we have to find her before that thing makes Lily kill." Marko looked at David who nodded.  
  
"She'll go to the boardwalk. Get Paul and go after her. Bring her to Max's when you find her." David instructed.  
  
"Where're you going?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"The house."   
  
Dwayne, Marko and Paul scoured the boardwalk for Lily. They disturbed several muggers in their search of the dark allies but didn't see her.  
  
"We're never going to find her." Marko complained. At the same moment, they heard a scream, faint under the noise of the boardwalk. The Boys took to the air following the screams.  
  
They landed in a darkened alley a little way away from the lights of the boardwalk. Two young women were huddled against the wall. Lily was stalking the girls, her eyes red, fangs extended.  
  
"Lily!" Paul grabbed her arm. She shook him off, throwing him across the alley. The two young women took the opportunity and ran away.  
  
"You cost me my dinner." She growled, facing the other two vampires.  
  
"Sorry princess but David wants to see you." Dwayne spread his hands in apology.  
  
"He's in no position to demand anything from me." Lily ran her hands over her body, making a noise of contentment. "Besides, I'm beginning to like this body. Not quite ready to give it up."  
  
Paul slowly got to his feet and crept up behind her, while Lily was watching Marko and Dwayne. She spun around, baring fangs.  
  
"Do you really think you're strong enough to sneak up on me boy?"  
  
Paul shook his head. "Don't have to be." He said and raised a piece of 2x4, swinging it around to hit Lily across the head hard. There was a sickening crack and Lily crumpled to the ground.   
  
"Valdeos is in Lily." David said, bursting into Max's study. Max was flipping through a book on the desk in front of him.  
  
He looked up alarmed. "Where is she?"  
  
"I sent the Boys to the boardwalk to find her. They'll bring her here."  
  
Max stood up. He motioned for David to follow him across the hall. He opened the closet and reached inside. Max handed David a coil of silk rope. "We'll need that to tie him up. The sun rises on the porch side of the house. We can tie her to one of the posts."  
  
David looked at the rope in his hands. "Is this going to hold her?"  
  
"I hope so."   
  
"David! Max!" Shouts from outside had both men down the stairs quickly.  
  
Dwayne was carrying Lily's limp body, Paul and Marko walking behind him. "We found her scaring some poor girls near the boardwalk. Paul knocked her out with a 2x4."  
  
"We'll tie her to one of the posts. The sun rises over there so this should be the best place." Max waved at one of the porch posts. "He didn't leave her body when she was knocked out?" He asked as they tied Lily to a post on the sunrise facing front porch. David tied her hands behind her back so she wouldn't be able to get free.  
  
"This isn't going to hurt her, is it?" Marko asked Max.  
  
"It's the only way." He brushed his hand over her forehead. "Valdeos wants her dead and he won't stop until she is. Then he'll come after you boys. The only way to stop him is to kill him."  
  
"We'll take watches until sunrise." David told the other Boys. "Keep her unconscious."  
  
Dwayne spoke up. "I'll take first watch."   
  
His watch was almost over when Lily began to stir. Dwayne moved closer, still keeping a safe distance from the girl and the thing inside her.  
  
With a groan, Lily raised her head. "Dwayne? What's going on?" She struggled against the bonds that held her to the post.  
  
"I'm sorry Lil. It's the only way to destroy what's inside you."  
  
She was quiet for a moment before he heard a low sound. Lily began to shake as a demonic laughter spilled out of her throat. "You think you're strong enough to destroy me?"  
  
Dwayne cocked his head to the side. She snarled and tried to jump at him. He hit her and she went still against the post.  
  
Paul stepped out of the house. "She wake up?"  
  
"Yeah. I knocked her out again." Dwayne leaned up against one of the other posts.  
  
"Max is really worried about her." Paul checked Lily's ropes. They were beginning to chafe her wrists, the bare skin red and raw. "Man, that's gonna hurt."  
  
Dwayne looked. "Gotta be tight so she doesn't get away."   
  
David took the final watch. He sat on the porch steps next to her unconscious body, waiting for the sun to rise. The other Boys were sprawled around the living room, trying to sleep. They were going to have a long day ahead of them. He watched as the sky began to gradually lighten, waiting until the last minute to go inside.  
  
Marko looked up from his spot on the couch. "Is it time?"  
  
"Soon." David drew the curtains so no sun would get inside. The other Boys got to their feet, both the impending sunrise and what was going to happen to Lily making them anxious.  
  
Max appeared in the doorway of the living room. "Sun's coming up. It should force Valdeos out of Lily's body. Once the sun touches him, it'll be like the sun hitting any of us."   
  
As the sun came over the horizon, Lily woke up. She looked in panic at the rising sun and tried valiantly to free herself. She screeched and thrashed against her bonds.  
  
"David, please! Help me!" The cry came in Lily's own voice. David turned away from the window, wanting desperately to help her.  
  
The screeching continued. Lily's body screamed and convulsed as Valdeos clung frenziedly to her, not wanting to let go. With a final scream, Valdeos was forced from Lily's body, rising up into the growing sunlight. Lily slumped forward against the ropes, unconscious. The shadow vampire screeched, smoke swirling around it.  
  
Its voice was distorted as it screamed. "Damn you Maximilian." The sun emerged fully over the horizon and Valdeos exploded.  
  
Max carefully peered out the window. "He's gone."  
  
"How's Lily?" David asked.  
  
"She's unconscious." He leaned against the wall, his eyes glazed over. "We should try and get some sleep."  
  
"Go ahead Max. We'll stay down here." Paul said softly. They were all struggling to stay awake. Max nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
David looked at the other vampires. "As soon as the sun moves enough, we'll go out and get her."  
  
Dwayne touched his friend on the shoulder. "Max's right, we need sleep."  
  
"I don't want to leave her out there any longer than necessary."  
  
"I know. We'll take turns. Stay up a few hours and then wake the next." He gently pushed David down onto the couch.  
  
Marko spoke up. "I got a few hours sleep last night. I'll stay up."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yeah. Its no problem."  
  
They nodded their thanks and settled into the couch and chairs. Marko went into the kitchen to look for something to drink.   
  
Dwayne stopped and looked out the window. Lily's body was bathed in shadows. He quickly woke up the others. David told Paul to go turn on the shower in Lily's bathroom.  
  
David and Dwayne rushed outside and untied her. Ignoring the smoke rising from his shoulders David scooped her up and carried her inside. They went straight up the stairs to her bedroom. Lily's normally pale skin was bright red, sun burnt. He carried her directly into the shower, cooling her burnt skin. She was still unconscious so he held her upright under the spray of water, undressing her to help cool her down.  
  
They stayed in the water until she began to shiver. David handed her out to Dwayne and Marko who were standing by with towels. They began to dry her off, stilling when she groaned in pain.  
  
"Gently boys." David admonished.  
  
Paul held a bottle of burn gel, waiting for them to finish drying her off. Carefully, he smoothed the gel over her reddened skin and bandaged her wrists, where the silk cord had cut into them. David slipped a light cotton nightgown over her head and Marko wrapped her in a clean sheet. They tucked her into bed with plenty of blankets to prevent shock and settled in to wait.   
  
Max appeared just after sundown. He sat down on the edge of Lily's bed and brushed her hair back from her forehead. She made a noise and shifted but didn't wake up.  
  
"Has she woken up at all?" He asked quietly. David shook his head, his gaze never leaving Lily's face. Max sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've got to go into the store. Just for a couple of hours. Will you call me when she wakes up?"  
  
Paul looked up at the older vampire. "She's going to get better, right?"  
  
"I hope so Paul."   
  
Lily hurt. Her arms, her neck and her face felt like they were on fire. And she was cold. Her shivering made the blankets move over her burnt skin and she moaned.  
  
"David, I think she's waking up." Dwayne's voice broke through the haze of pain and she opened her eyes. Her eyes met his warm brown ones and he smiled. "Hi princess."  
  
"Did we get him?" She croaked.  
  
He laughed. "We did. Though you gave us quite a scare."  
  
David appeared at her bedside, his cerulean eyes showing uncharacteristic concern. "Hi Lily. How do you feel?"  
  
"I hurt."  
  
The Boys laughed softly. Paul passed David a glass of water. Gently, he helped Lily sit up so she could drink the water. Dwayne propped up a bunch of pillows behind her so she could sit up. She shivered as her shoulders were exposed. David wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"You'll be cold until the sunburn heals. Your body's trying to get rid of the excess heat." He explained.  
  
"I called Max." Marko appeared in her doorway. "He'll be home in a little while."  
  
"I want to go downstairs." She pushed back her blankets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Whoa, hold on princess." David stopped her from trying to stand up. "Let us help you." He picked her up easily, her arms around his neck. Dwayne grabbed some blankets and followed David down the stairs.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" David asked softly.  
  
"The swing on the porch." He carried her out to the porch and carefully set her down on the swing. Dwayne arranged the blankets around her so she wasn't cold and sat down next to her.  
  
"Look at the moon." She said softly. It was a blue moon, full and shining.  
  
"Pretty." Dwayne pushed the swing with his foot, sending the swing rocking back and forth gently. The other Boys came out and arranged themselves around the porch.   
  
Max pulled his car into the garage and headed for the house. He stopped when he saw the Lost Boys and Lily sprawled around the porch.  
  
"Hello, Boys." He walked up the steps, Thorn by his side. Thorn growled at them. Lily looked at the dog. Thorn padded over and lay down at her feet, his head on his paws.  
  
"Well, he's never done that before." She said.  
  
"Maybe Thorn's decided he likes you." Max sat down in the seat Dwayne had vacated.  
  
Lily laughed. "I doubt it. He's never liked me."  
  
"Hey, Max?" Marko spoke up. Max turned his head to look at the small vampire. "You don't have any other enemies we need to know about do you?"  
  
"None that I can think of Marko."  
  
"Good." Lily leaned against her father. "I don't think I can handle anymore people using my body as a parking spot."  
  
Max chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked around at the Boys sitting on the porch and smiled. His family was safe. 


End file.
